Epicly Awesome
by MzShellSan
Summary: An OHSHC FanFic about a girl and a boy that end up going to chool at ouran. Who are they? Wait both of them are girls! NOTE: This story was written with my good friend CupCakeChan from wattpad. This is based before Haruhi arrived at Ouran however she WILL come into the story... when my friend and i get around to the next chapter... XD Shellsan R


Bio:

Name: Chloe Alexander (Nickname Alex)

Age: 15

Height: 5'0

Hair Colour: Blonde

Eye Colour: Crystal Blue

Blood Type: AB

Personality:

Tomboyish and funny, loves to flirt. Always sharing a good joke and helping others and is often mistaken for a young boy. Even though she is a girl when someone says she's a girl she doesn't correct them, she would just let them believe that she's a girl she loves to play sport and run around the place, except in the mornings... Oh and she's a transfer student from Australia.

Name: Liliana Banset (Nickname Lil)

Age: 15

Height: 5'5

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Red

Blood Type: O

Personality:

Can be tomboyish but also can be a girly girl. She is always hanging around Chloe, she is always up to a joke, but when she's not the centre of attention she will sit back and let the other person have their moment. She has A grades, but is also good at some sport. And also like Chloe she's a transfer student from Australia.

**Chloe's (AKA Alex) P.O.V:**

Wow, two days after getting off a plane and you have to go to school. The school is HUGE and PINK! But we get to stay at an AWESOME hotel room so it's fine. But I still have to share with Lilana… Oh! I haven't introduced myself! I'm Alex! Don't call me by any other name or I shall ignore you. I'm walking to school with my bffl Lil. She's pretty epic.

"Lil~ I dun wonna walk~ Let's get a taxi~" I complain as I drag my feet as I look up to the taller Australian.

"I don't think they even have them in Japan and if they did it would be too much money." She shrugs. I pout, it's too early for this shit, I wonna stay in bed and sleep.

"Are we nearly there yet? I want to get to class, in First Year class A."

"Nearly…" She mutters as she looks at me, of course I'm giving her the look. I WANT A PIGGY BACK RIDE~~

"Fine! But only until we get to class!" She shouts as I jump onto her back.

"Yay~ Love you!" I yell as I point forward.

"Forward noble stead~" I hang on tight. To be honest, I don't really like heights.

"Finally! We're here!" I say as I jump off Lil, my short blonde hair moving out of place. I quickly put it back in place as I walk in. Everyone is looking at us… probably because I don't have a uniform on! Meh, they'll get over it! I walk forward to our first class.  
"COME ON LIL YOUR SO SLOW!" I shout as I run forward.

**Liliana's (Lil) POV**

We got off the plane two days ago and by now i'm well and truly ready to start school. Our hotel room is really cool and HUGE! The best bit is I SHARE with CHLOE (Note the sarcasm). I think I should probably introduce myself. My name is Liliana or Lil for short.

I was walking to school with my childhood best friend Chloe admiring the morning scenery (I LOVE to walk in mornings) when I heard her say "Lil~ I dun wonna walk~ Let's get a taxi~". Ugh well there goes the quiet scenery.

"I don't think they even have them in Japan and if they did it would be too much money." I lie.

"Are we nearly there yet? I want to get to class, in First Year class A." She complains.

"Nearly…" I mutter.

She pouts and gives me THE LOOK, the one she gives me when she's too lazy to walk and wants a piggyback ride. I sigh.

"Fine! But only until we get to class!" I shouts as she jumps onto my back.

"Yay~ Love you!" She yells as she points forward.

"Forward noble stead~" she shouts while holding on tight. Of course I know why. She has always had a problem with heights no matter how small.

"Finally! We're here!" She say as she jumps off my back. Her short blonde hair moving out of place. I watch her quickly put it back in place as she walks in. I start to follow her slowly. I wonder where she got that sudden energy burst from? Hmmmm…. I walk into the room and am instantly annoyed because everyone is looking at us… probably because neither of us have the correct uniform. However my style skills are superb and I rather prefer what I'm wearing right now to looking like a lemon!

I had tried to get Alex to wear something a bit cuter however she refused saying she wanted a sporty look. In the end I gave in and chose her a sporty-ish outfit that made her look somewhat like a boy. I get the feeling that it was her aim but oh well.

~T~I~M~E~S~K~I~P~:D~;)~

Class was over these two random twins came up to us and started talking to Chloe. Me being well….me I completely tuned out and roughly heard the words 'club' 'join' and 'Ahhh!' wait Ahhh?

I turn around and see Alex being dragged away by the randoms (I didn't catch their names).

Oh well… wait DRAGGED. I started to freak out. OMG she gonna be raped by two random pplz and then lef ta die of pub humiliation and live in pain foreveeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. (EPIC BLAH BLAH MOMENT!)

I race after her and my thoughts go like this. WHEN I CATCH THOSE MOTHERFUCKING BASTARDS IMMA GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA THEM AND THEN IMMA GOING TO RESURRECT THEM AND REPEAT THE PROCESS SLOWLY DRIVING THEM INSANE BEFORE SENDING THEM TO LIMBO TO LIVE FOR ETERNITY IN SOLITUTE. MWHAHAHAHA!

Ok i'm over it I just want the T.V.

I followed them at a slow jogging pace (damn rich bastards need to stop using the limo's). and eventually found myself at the door to a random music room. I read the sign and come to the conclusion that it was an abandoned music room.

Walking in I see Alex come out of a changing room in a boys uniform looking like she was going to murder someone.

I stood back and watched the scene unfold. She can murder them first but after that….:D

"I TOLD YOU FUCKING IDIOTS THAT I AM NOT JOINING YOUR FUCKING GROUP! Excuse ma French." I say as I nod my head.

"Oh, darling you speak French? française est génial! " He.

**Chloe's P.O.V**

Boring class has finally ended! PRAISE THE LORD! Some random twins walk up to me. I was going to say "You may bow to my awesomeness" but if ma mum was here she'll throw a table, so instead I say a simple "HELLO!" I yell as I give them a goofy smile. (Cause I'm awesome like that) "Hi! I'm Kaoru!" One twin says. "And I'm Hikaru!" The other says. I smile and introduce myself as my nickname. "I'm Alex! And this is Lil!" I yell throwing my hands in the air (Like I jus' dun care) "We were thinking you could join our club." They say… do they mean a group? I want some groupies. "You mean, like a group?" I ask as I look up to the tall people (My goal is to destroy all people taller than me, except Lil of course! Who would give me piggy back rides if she was gone?) "You could say that-" One twin says. "But we'll need to change you out of that terrible uniform!" The other yells as they both grab onto one arm and drag me off. OH SHIT THEY ARE GOING TO TAKE ME TO A WHITE VAN, SAY THAT THEY WILL GIVE ME CANDY THEN RAPE ME! NOOOOO!

"No! I don't wonna join your group! AHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yell as they drag me away with smirks on their faces. NOO I DUN WONNA BE RAPED D: MA MUM WILL CHUCK A FIT! NOOOOO! They drag me off to a room, but I didn't get to see its name because I chucked into a changing room with a boys uniform. WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?! IMA NOT A BOY WHY DOES EVERYBODY SAY DAT?! Anywho being the good and innocent child that I am, I put on the uniform knowing later that Lil shall chuck a table; she won't approve of my new uniform. I walk out pissed off, but I'm picked up by some random TALL blondie. He spins me around.

"Awh! Such a cutie! You'll be the loveable type!" He shouts as he continues to spin me around. Dizzy… Dizzy… Dizzy… wait… Loveable type? WTF? "What's the type for?" I ask hoping that he would stop spinning me. He did! YAY FREEDOM! But he doesn't let me go. "Oh, but if you want to be in the host club, you have to have a type!" He shouts. ""I TOLD YOU FUCKING IDIOTS THAT I AM NOT JOINING YOUR FUCKING GROUP! Excuse ma French." I say as I nod my head.

"Oh, darling you speak French? française est génial! " The Blondie yells putting his arm around me. I facepalm, IDOIT!

Then out of no-where Lil buts in (When the HELL did she get here and why hasn't she saved meh yet!) with a VERY pissed of voice "Français peut être, mais le sang des Français et demi et pures ne sont pas! En d'autres termes vous!( French may be but half and pure blood french people are NOT! In other words you!)

I watch as his happy-go-luckyness turns into depression and he drags me into his corner that i claim with my awesomeness to be THE EMO CORNER OF EMONESS! Cuz ima awesome like dat.

"Please refrain from yelling at the idiot in the club room miss" This OTHER random says. I watch from where ima sitting with this OTHER random (ANOTHER ONE?! XD) who looked even more like a child than I do! I immediately decided I liked this guy…. and hated ALL the TALL PEOPLE.

"Hi!" The random next to me says. I take my eyes away from the amusing scene and look at the small boy. "Hi" I say in a cute voice. My thoughts were if they think ima loveable then ima show them lovable then ima randomly go SHUT UP YOU FUCKING MO FO'S. Yup, I like that plan.

"Do you like cake?" he asks sweetly. "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG CAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" I scream at the top of my lungs attracting everyone attention. I wonder if that answered his question? I think while looking into space with sparkly eyes dreaming of me riding a unicorn, chasing cake, over a rainbow.

"Wanna get some cake…. Whats your name?" He asks. "I'm Alex and 'Kay!" I say and walk over to a table FULL of cake. My mouth to water then…. The moment is TOTALLY ruined when I realise I didn't knowm the little mo fo's name. "Waz yo' name?" I say with a suspicious side look "What?" He asks. "Oh…. What… is… your…. Name?" I ask slowly as if I was talking to a little child (GOTTA LOVE THOSE LITTLE MO FO'S!).

"I'm Honey! I'm a third year! It's true. Believe it! ((Naruto: I feel that someone has stolen my catch phase *Raises Eyebrow*)) "Hehe! I believe you!" I shout as I glance over at Lil. She's fighting with that Random with the glasses. "Excuse me but ma bestie needs meh." I say as I smile at Honey. I stand in-between the two fighting. "SHUT UP YOU FUCKING MO FO'S!" I scream. "Hehe~ Lil~ I wonna piggyback ride!" I shout as I glomp her with the power of my awesomeness.

**Liliana's POV**

Then out of no-where I decide to but in with a extremely pissed of voice "Français peut être, mais le sang des Français et demi et pures ne sont pas! En d'autres termes vous!( French may be but half and pure blood french people are NOT! In other words you!)

I watch as his happy-go-luckyness turns into depression and he drags Alex into his corner that i can tell she has officially claimed with he so-called awesomeness to be "THE EMO CORNER OF EMONESS! " Cuz she belives she's awesome like dat and yes i can tell all of this by looking at that wo-man.

"Please refrain from yelling at the idiot in the club room miss" This random guy with glasses says (WTF is a guy is age that's RICH doing with fucking glasses?!). I notice that CHLOE is just sitting and lounging around watching the scene with amusment. That fucking bitch is NOT getting any ice-cream tonight I swear she is dead!

"You know what I apologize for my sudden outburst" I say my words dripping with sweetness. "I'm afraid that you seem to have taking a certain liking to my dear friend however I am afraid that I must be going now and Alex is required to accompany me."

"Oh is that so? Well I am very sorry but it appears your friend has agreed to join our host club, so I'm afraid you will have to wait until the club finishes before you take her away." He replies his words strong and smothered in fake politeness as if he was about to gag.

"I see. Well, to me, it appears as if my friend is being forced into something that is, going to take up valuable time in which I can not afford to lose. So if you would excuse us we shall be on our way." I state gritting my teeth.

"I can not allow that as she has already agreed to join our club" He yet again states his voice starting to fail at keeping composure. I smirk because I can tell he is starting to lose his hold on politeness

Suddenly Alex stands in-between us and screams rather loudly "SHUT UP YOU FUCKING MO FO'S!" THEN she has the NERVE to add " hehe~ Lil~ I wonna piggyback ride!" AND glomps me!

"CHLOE ALEXANDER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING COMING INTO A ROOM WITH SUCH DANGEROUS MOTHER-FUCKING ASSWHOLES AND ON TOP OF THAT JOINING THEIR FUCKING HOST CLUB! GO SIT IN THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT WHAT THE FUCK YOU HAVE DONE!" I scold in an overly pissed off motherly voice that held MAJOR authorisation.

"Who are you-" Starts twin1 "Calling Mother-fucking-" Adds twin2 "ASSWHOLES!?" They finish together. WOW these guys really know how use major French I mean I didn't use ANY of those words! (Ditsy Idiot those were you exact words!)

It was at that moment that I noticed an EXTREMELY HOT guy(Aren't they all?) standing next to a tiny child who I immediately felt a motherly instinct to. I looked at him and noticed that he was observing. I made a mental note to find out who the sexy rich bastard was.

I take a seat without being offered and cross my legs. Closing my eyes I start to meditate and calm myself down. 1minute later I open them and sigh out loud. Okay now to go through all the LONNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG explainations and whatnot before I bust us the hell outa here.

Alex seemed to notice and quickly stands up and drags the depressed idiot (my name for the random bug) over to the seat without a word. Following suit everyone takes a seat across from me and waits for me to start talking.

"Ok. I think before you people even THINK about FORCING Alex over her to join your bizarre club you should know that Alex is a SHE NOT A HE. She will not be joining your club and you will stay away from her. If she has broken anything send me the bill and I will pay off her debt. Also don't even attempt to scam us because it just ain't happening. So if you don't mind we are leaving shortly so if you have any questions I would appreciate if you ask them now."

"How can you pay for debts if you are poor?" Kyoya asks. I smirk at him and ask in an ALL-KNOWING voice "What can't you find anything on Chloe Alexander and Liliana Banset?"

I watched in amusement as his face went from shocked to annoyed. "No I didn't. It seems as though someone is desperate not to let anyone know about them" he states in annoyed voice. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! "Desperate? I thought I did that to stop nosey ass people who 1. Are researching me or me. From finding out about me!"

I hear a noise and turn to see Alex giggling… the signs before her laughing fit. Somehow I think she is enjoying this WAY too much and I think I am going to change the pace a little and get us the fuck out of here before they catch us out.

The only people with a chance of catching us would be the little guy who I recognize as mitskini haninozuka the great martial artist and the hot guy next to him who is probably a reasonably good fighter.

Giving Alex a signal using sign language I count down 5…4…3…2…1…..RUN!

**Alex's P.O.V:**

Lil gives me the signal in sign language, as she counts down to one I put my legs in a position so that I can do a backflip so I jump over the sofa. 5…4…3…2…1…RUN!

I jump over the sofa and charge out the door, with Lil behind me. Since I'm smaller and a faster runner I'm a fair bit ahead of her. I slow down a tad so that we're running at the same pace. To get away we swiftly manouviour around the hall putting on a display of flips, jumps and spins around the people outside.

Just as we were about to reach the door of freedom something tugging my shirt sends me flying backwards attacking the ground with a loud thud. I raise my body slightly and see Honey standing near me with a questioning gaze.

I smile shyly and shrug. Getting up I notice that unlike me Lil was at the door with it open looking at me as if to ask 'how could you get caught?!'. I shrug at her and motion for her to leave me here already knowing fully well she won't cuz she loves meh.

As predictable as ever she just stands there and gives me HER one she gives me as if to say 'are you an idiot or a baka?'. I give her MY AWESOME LOOK back as if saying 'I don't need your help ima too awesome for dat shiz'. She just rollz her eyes and walks toward us camly and grabs my wrist.

"I believe rape is against the law Haninozuka-Chan" She states camly. He quickly lets go of me and I make this totally dramatic scene with tears in my eyes and in slow motion running towards Lil I jump into her arms and cry while she sooths me…..

Then we remember that the others are there and the moment is COMPLETELY ruined… stupid host club people. They look at us like WTF and we're like Yo' got a prob' nope good!

Sadly, in the end we were dragged all the way back into music room 3, *le sigh*.

Sitting down they start to ask me all kinds of questions.

"Where do you live?" The Blondie ask meh.

"In a house." I state.

"And where is that house?" The guy with the glasses asks me.

"Next to my neighbour's house." I say stating the obvious again.

"And where do your neighbour's live?" Hikaru asks.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I mumble.

"Tell us~ tell us~!" Honey chants cheerfully.

"Next to my house~" I shout in the same tone. I glance over to Lil and she has face palmed.

"Okay, then are you—"Kyoya is cut of by me

"Yes, I am awesome." I shout.

"No, I want to know if—" He tries to start again.

"Yes, you may bow to my awesomeness."

"NO! Are you the air to Misaki Alexander's Company in Australia?" He shouts.

"JEEZ NO NEED TO SHOUT!" I yell.

Lil being the smart mo fo she is covered her ears the second she heard the name Misaki Alexander… however the poor and unfortunate people who didn't may not be able to hear for a while. I mean its like totally not my fault it was the awesomeness overloads fault. It couldn't be contained any longer ;P

"Answer the question, please." Kyoya mutters. I shug.  
"Meh, I dunno bro." Getting a bit annoyed talking 'bout ma mum. She's a cow. She goes moo moo.

"You know what I just remembered we have duo practice now so we HAVE to be on our way NOW! Bye it was a pleasure to meet all you mother-fuckers however we are already out the door." Lil shouts while dragging me through the door (When did we leave our seats?) towards a huge room she has rented out for our private use.

We arrive in the room and she plugs a microphone in and I get changed into my hip-hop outfit she created consisting of a pair of mid-thigh black shorts and a green sports crop-top.

She starts to sing evacuate the dance floor by cascada

(Oh)  
Turn up the music  
Let´s get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more  
I hear my cue and start to move from side to side loosing myself in the music.  
Watch me getting physical  
Out of control, Ah  
There's people watching me, Ah  
I never miss a beat  
I drop down to the floor spin and come back up while closing my eyes and feeling the rush of adrenaline as I flip and break out into some complicated dance moves.  
Still the night, kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right, keep it tight  
'Cause it's pulling you in  
I hear the chorus coming and speed my movements up slightly so I keep in time.  
Wrap it up you can't stop  
'Cause it feels like an overdose  
(feels like an overdose)  
I finish my last flip and crouch ready for the start of the chorus  
Oh, oh  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh  
I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh  
I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground  
After I finish the spin I was on I slow down again and rejoin the singers pace.  
(Oh)  
My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperature's rising  
I'm about to explode

Watch me I'm intoxicated  
Taking the show, Ah  
It`s got me hypnotized, Ah  
Everybody step aside

Still the night, kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right, keep it tight  
'Cause it's pulling you in

Wrap it up you can't stop  
'Cause it feels like an overdose  
(feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh  
I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh  
I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid

Now guess who's back with a brand new track?  
They got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back  
Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang

Go crazy  
Yo lady  
Yo baby  
Let me see you wreck that thang  
Now drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo

Everybody in the club  
(Evacuate the dancefloor)  
Everybody in the club  
(I'm infected by the sound)

Everybody in the club  
(Stop this beat is killing me)  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

Oh, oh  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh  
I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh  
I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

When the song finished I got off the floor and look at Liliana. She has the biggesst real smile on her face and can't help but smile back.

"That was great I completely lost myself in the song and you looked as if you were enjoying the freedom too." She says.

"I guess it was nice to finally let loose!" I agree. But that was when I finally noticed 6pairs of eyes watching us. We turn around to see….


End file.
